jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Refuse due to high death ratio JA 2
Mercenaries from A.I.M. in Jagged Alliance 2 have particular words for you when you've lost too many mercenaries over the course of your mission. If you attempt to hire them, they will refuse, and say a unique pieces of dialogue. Note: Mercenaries from M.E.R.C. will hire on no matter how high your death rate. [[Louisa "Buzz" Garneau|'Buzz']] from the A.I.M. roster will do the same. Barry: "Others have warned me about you. I am not your man." Blood: "I know of your command. and I don't need the work that badly." "No thank you. I'm not goin' home in a baggie." Bull: "I don't do battle for reckless C.O.'s." Buns: "Frankly,I'm not encouraged by certain aspect of your command. I'm going to wait to see some improvement,before I consider working for you." "The morgue has been working overtime thanks to you. It is the main factor in my decision. No, thank you." Cliff: "Not bloody likely. Not with a history like yours." "No, you jackanapes! If I was suicidal, I'd just bloody well hang myself." Danny: "From where I sit, you run a pretty Mickey Mouse operation and I've already been to Disneyland." [[Dr. Q. Huaong|'Dr. Q']]: "I cannot join you. I seek a general that is wise in the ways of war." Fidel: "I hear nothing good about you. I very busy now." Fox: "Sorry,there's been a lot of talk about you... none of it good." "Sorry, I have a major concern. It's called dying. And too many people who work for you are doing it." Grizzly: "Nah! from what I've heard,you and me wouldn't see eye-to-eye.'" "With you record,you'd be better off lookin' for kamikazes." Grunty: "Not you! I don't like listening to gossip, but there appears to be a consensus that you are not really much of a commander." "Not with you! You go through good soldiers as if they were a dime a dozen. I consider your proposition an unacceptable risk." Gus: "I've run operations myself, ya know, Woody. Know enough about it to know that I don't want no dang part of it." [[Frank "Hitman" Hennessy|'Hitman']]: "Don't look like anybody leaves here alive, does it, Ace. Been around too long to take a chance on one-sided odds." Ice: "Look, who's askin! Not a chance, man. The grapevine says you're bad news." "No way, man. You're the Dr. Kevorkian of the merc world! Nobody survives..." Igor: "With my commanders,I have high expectations which, I am afraid, you do not meet. I am sorry to have to refuse." Ivan: "Nyet! I seek commander who knows what he do." (end of his text in Russian)" "Nyet! It is not desire to die working for butcher!" Len: "I'll pass on the opportunity. The word about you is not good, sir." "My age, my experience, and my standing allow me to be choosy. Your attrition rate is simply unacceptable." Lynx: "Oh no not from what I've heard about you so far. You got a ways to go before getting me involved." "Hey,I'm happy to take a reasonable amount of risk, but signing a contract with you is like signing my own death warrant." Malice: "I know your ways, en. I not be taking dat job." [[Earl "Magic" Walker|'Magic']]: "Not gonna happen! I can afford to be picky, man... And I ain't picking someone with your pathetic record." "You gotta be nuts! Place is like cadaver-center. Look elsewhere!" MD: "Oh,I've heard about the way you run things. I don't think I'm up for that kind of grief. At least not this early in my career." "I'm not your man. I want to get more experience but with your survival rate, I'll never get the chance to put that experience to use." Meltdown: "I've seen your results, little boy. You can't give me what I need. You can't even keep up with me. Hire one of the wimps instead. They're more your speed." Nails: "I could flip a coin as to whether I come back from Arulco alive. I'm looking for better odds than that, Scooter." Raider: "I insist on strong, competent leadership. I'm not confident that I'd get that with you." "You leave too many bodies behind. I'm not going to be one of them." Raven: "I don't think so. I've read about you and your exploits." "Can't sign with you. I've grown fond of breathing." Reaper: "I don't mind taking risks. I do mind a leader who fails to place value on the lives of his men. I sense a death I can't accept... mine." "I can't allow myself to question the skills of my C.O.... and right now,I have more questions than you have time. I'm not your man." Red: "Sure, I'll sign up with ye. The next thing you know, I'm waking up dead! No chance." Scope: "I regret, Commander that your reputation is... to be blunt, poor. Perhaps with time, you will be able to correct that, and I shall be in position to accept your proposition." "Sorry, but the casualty rate, in my opinion, reflects a carelessness on your part, Commander." Scully: "Word's filtered back, mate. You ain't the type of boss I'm looking for. Maybe some of the new, more desperate guys can help you out." "Not bloody likely. You've built up quite a collection of rotting corpses, mate. I've got eight kids to think of,and none of their moms work." Shadow: "No sir, I'd prefer a leader who inspire more confidence." "No... but I'll tell you what. If I hear of any suicide jockeys who're available, I'll send them your way." Sidney: "Sorry. If I were in your shoes, I'd change my name when recruiting. Word does get around, old chap." "No. Sorry... Arulco is already rather littered with your casualties." Spider: "I'm pretty picky about what assignments I accept. You're a little rough around the edges for me." "I fail to see how. As a doctor, I try to have reverence for life, as much as this line of work permits. Judging from your past, we don't share this philosophy." Static: "You got quite the collection of bodies, man. Think I'll pass on that offer." "You've pulled some bonehead moves in the past, man. I'm gonna hang low for a bit and see what else comes up." Stephen: "Your reputation as a leader who lacks some basic skills is, unfortunately, borne out by your record. I'd need to see some improvement before I'd consider working with you." "I can't see signing with you at the present. Too high a percentage of your charges are never seen again." Steroid: "I apologize. Your reputation makes me, umm, discomfortablesic." "I am not a person with, umm death wish. Perhaps you can improve,yes? Telephone me when better." Thor: "I'll have to say no. I need a C.O. who inspires confidence, not caution." "Not me,no sir. I have an ex-wife and child to support,and your command tends to be deadly." Trevor: "Sorry sport I hear you're a bit of a galah, and I just don't think we'd click." "Sure,if I wanted to kark it. Sorry, mate." Vicki: "No thanks, man. If I be takin' a job with the likes of you, I'll never respect myself again!" "No thanks,man. Around here, they call you the Merc Motel... 'cuz Mercs check in,but they don't check out!" Wolf: "I don't think so. We do talk to each other, ya know. And no one had much good to say about you." Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Unique Dialogue Category:Jagged Alliance 2